


Just Might Find 34

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: Just Might Find [35]
Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Kink. Masturbation, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still in India, Sean and Bill are working out the boundaries between Sean's work role and the one he assumes at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Might Find 34

Whistling as he comes out of the bathroom, Bill wanders into the small dining/kitchen area. Sean's just finishing up making breakfast and room service has delivered the papers. "Smells good, boy," he says as he settles at the table.

"Thank you, Master," Sean says, settling down at Bill's feet. There might come a time later on when he'll be too sore to kneel at breakfast, but they aren't at that point yet. He's glad for that. Mornings are nice, very relaxing -- coffee, Bill's blowjob, breakfast, not having to think about much of anything except how good it feels being Bill's boy. It's quite the contrast from how he comes home at night.

"How are you doing this morning?" Bill asks after sharing the first muffin with Sean. Last night the kissing after Sean's revelation led to Bill bringing Sean off by hand and then they'd fallen asleep without anything resembling a serious conversation. And as far as Bill's concerned, they're good. If Sean wanted to talk more, surely he'd say something.

"How am I doing?" Sean repeats. He wonders if Bill wants to talk about last night, about hearing _I love you_, but no -- if Bill wanted to say more about that, he'd do it directly. "I'm fine this morning. I was thinking about tonight, though."

"Oh?" Bill asks, looking down as he butters another muffin.

"Well, out of role or not, coming home and demanding sex doesn't seem the best way of going about it..." He glances up. "How do you like being approached for sex, if we're out of role?"

"Oh I don't mind something like last night," Bill says, feeding Sean a bite of muffin. "It was that we were in role last night that surprised me." He chuckles. "You want to tackle me out of role, fine, as long as you don't assume you're going to end up on top."

Sean licks muffin crumbs off Bill's hand and grins up at him. "I don't imagine our relationship's going to change _that_ much just because we're out of role. I'm happy with you on top. But it's good to know I can come home and tackle you." His grin broadens. "I tend to come home looking for sex when we've had active days at work."

"I'd been noticing that," Bill says with a laugh. "Then again, you tend to want sex a fair amount regardless of the circumstances, don't you boy?" He reaches down and tugs lightly on one of Sean's nipples, playing with the ring.

"Your boy's a bit of a slut, Master," Sean says, groaning a little; the tug feels nice. "I still haven't figured out what I'm going to do about those. Sooner or later they'll want them out, I think."

"My boy? A slut?" Bill says, doing his best to sound as if this is news. "Damn." He tugs on Sean's ring a little harder. "How long have you had these?"

"A couple of years." Sean's groan is a little more pronounced this time. "I can have them redone if they close," he says.

"They've been there long enough that I'm sure they won't close up in the space of a day," Bill says, giving the nipple another tweak. "It shouldn't be too much work to push them back in," he adds. "Might be a little sensitive of course."

"Are you volunteering to help, Master?" Sean asks, grinning.

"I'm not volunteering," Bill replies, finally pulling his hand away. He takes a bite of muffin and hands down some to Sean. "I'm telling you that when you have to take them out for one of Sharpe's infamous shirtless scenes, I'll be the one to put them back in."

"Christ, Master," Sean murmurs, bending his head down and taking the bite of muffin. "I'd like that." _Enough I'm getting hard just thinking about it._

"I'll just bet you would, boy," Bill says, glancing at the clock. "How are you doing for time?"

Sean looks up, too. "I have about half an hour before I need to be downstairs. Still need to shower, but that won't take long."

"Mmmmmm," Bill says, sliding his hand down over Sean's hair. "I miss seeing your collar," he says, fingers moving over the sensitive skin at the nape of Sean's neck.

"I miss it, too, Master," Sean admits, rubbing up against Bill's fingers. That touch is all it takes to get him completely hard, even if there's only half an hour before he needs to leave. "It doesn't feel quite right without it."

Keeping his touch light, Bill continues to stroke the back of Sean's neck. If there's one good thing about not being able to leave marks, it's that it lets him focus on more subtle ways of driving Sean crazy. "I wonder if I can find something acceptable to use as a substitute," he says. "A lighter chain no one would really comment on."

"Please, Master?" Sean asks. "I'd like that." It'd still have to come off in scenes where he's out of his shirt, but for the most part he could be marked again. _I miss that,_ he thinks. It doesn't surprise him at all.

"I'll have a look around today," Bill says, dragging what little he has in the way of fingernails across Sean's skin. "Maybe one of those gold necklaces dancers wear. You know, with the bells."

Sean chuckles. "I think the lads would notice me wearing bells," he says, his chuckle turning into something much more like a purr as Bill keeps touching him. "But I'd like something on me that says I'm _yours_."

"I know you do," Bill says. "And to be honest, boy, so do I." He stops teasing and just wraps his hand around the back of Sean's neck, gripping lightly.

Sean goes still, closing his eyes and focusing on the way that grip feels. _I love you_, he thinks, but he's said it once already; he doesn't need to say it again this soon. It's enough just knowing Bill isn't going anywhere, that he wants Sean as much as Sean wants him. "Is there anything else you want this morning, Master?" Sean murmurs.

Glancing at the clock, Bill grins. "I want to see you come," he says, squeezing the back of Sean's neck before letting go. "In the bedroom, in front of the mirror."

"Oh, Christ. Thank you, Master," Sean says, grinning and looking up at Bill again. It's not far to the bedroom, so Sean gets down on all fours and crawls.

"Good boy," Bill says, admiring Sean's ass as he crawls. He crouches down behind Sean when Sean kneels up in front of the mirror. "All I have to do is put my hand on the back of your neck like this to have you aching for it." He squeezes Sean's neck again, a little harder this time.

Bill's absolutely right; Sean groans as soon as his grip goes tight. "Feels so good, Master -- Christ -- love being under you, Master." There's that 'love' word again. Sean's going to have to remind himself to be careful about that -- later, when he can think again. When all the blood in his body isn't centered between his legs.

The word doesn't bother Bill as much as he'd have thought it would. It helps that Sean's said it before in that context, plus it's easy enough to see that Sean means it. _Not fair; it was pretty obvious last night that he meant it too._ Bill pushes the thought away for further contemplation and tightens his grip on Sean's neck. "Go on then, boy. Do it as fast and as hard as you can, and you can come as soon as you're able to."

Sean knows full well it isn't going to take long the way Bill's holding him. He grins and spreads his knees wider, getting his hand on his cock so he can jerk off just as ordered -- hard and fast. Under orders like this, he knows it isn't going to take long. It's morning, he's hard, Bill's got him so aroused he's dying for it already, and on top of all that, he can see his hand working his cock in the mirror, and he can see Bill behind him.

"Master -- God -- yes -- _thank you_," Sean pants, eyes closing only when his cock jerks and he's coming over his fingers. "_Fuck_, thank you, Master."

"Mine," Bill growls, leaning in to bite Sean's earlobe lightly once Sean's done coming. He turns his head, kissing Sean's neck and breathing in the smell of him. "Good thing I came already this morning because otherwise I'd be tempted to bend you over something and fuck you hard."

"I'm not so sure missing out on that is a good thing, Master," Sean says, grinning and resting his head against Bill's shoulder. "Christ," he murmurs, "I'm going to be grinning all damn morning."

"You're enough of a professional to let it affect you on camera," Bill says with a chuckle. "And off ... well if the star's getting laid on a regular basis, it usually makes for a good shoot."

"It's certainly been a welcome change for me," Sean says, nuzzling Bill's neck. He sighs. "I need to shower," he murmurs. He's already starting to come up out of headspace, feeling more like Sean and less like Bill's boy. The transition _is_ tough on him, for all his insistence last night that it wouldn't be, but it's worth it.

"Right," Bill says, standing up and backing out of Sean's way. He knows Sean needs to shift gears here and so he heads back to the kitchen, detouring long enough to grab his laptop from the coffee table. _I'll find something today he can wear short term, but I'd like to search for something nice for later._

~*~*~

A longer day today, but another satisfying one. Sean's neck is sore and his arms feel like lead -- even if he's not swordfighting, just holding the damn thing up can be exhausting after long enough. He's feeling good enough he could probably kneel for Bill right when he gets home, but he's glad to have a couple of hours to make the transition more slowly. That _is_ going to help.

He comes in a little less aggressively than yesterday, grinning when he sees Bill. "Hello -- how was your day?"

"Very successful," Bill says, with a smile. "I did a lot of shopping and had a very good time." He gets up and moves to meet Sean, sliding his arms around Sean's waist and nuzzling him.. "How was your day?"

"Good -- better now, though," Sean says, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck in return and hugging him close. "God, you feel good." Predictably, being held this close to Bill is already getting Sean hard. "_Very_ good," he says, grinning as he rubs his cock against Bill's thigh.

"And you smell fucking incredible," Bill replies, nipping carefully at Sean's neck. "If we could bottle it, we could market it as an olfactory Viagra." He presses his thigh up between Sean's legs and leans back enough to give Sean a broad grin. _This is better than yesterday. Much better._

Sean groans and rubs up a little harder. He leans forward, lips brushing against Bill's. "Would you fuck me?" he asks. "I really want you inside me right now." _Not too aggressive, not the kind of thing I'd ask in role. A good compromise?_ He hopes so.

"Hell yeah," Bill says, resisting the urge to tell Sean he's being good. _Funny how condescending that kind of talk is when you look at it out of role._ "Bed?"

"Please," Sean says, sliding his hands down over Bill's back. _Christ, he feels good,_ Sean thinks. He grins. "Do we remember how to do it in a bed? With no cuffs?"

Grinding his thigh up against Sean's crotch again, Bill chuckles. "Oh I think I might remember. My first time was in a bed and there were no cuffs involved."

Sean laughs. "I'm trying to imagine you before you discovered kink." It's not the easiest thing to picture, he realizes, though it's interesting trying. _I wonder if he always wanted to be in charge -- even when it wasn't about roles and domination._ "My first time was on a football field after dark. It was years before I managed to do it in a bed."

"I was fifteen," Bill says with a sheepish grin. "And so damn clumsy; I hit him in the nose with my elbow." He laughs and leans forward to nuzzle Sean again. "I like the idea of you on a football field after dark. Did you like it? Was he rough with you?"

"He was as rough as you'd expect a teenage boy to be," Sean murmurs back. "I didn't realize it'd be easier with lube instead of spit, so it hurt, but yeah, I liked it."

"God," Bill says as his hands slide down Sean's back to his ass. He pulls Sean closer, his cock pressing against Sean's thigh. "Getting fucking hot thinking about it," he murmurs, and God but that much is true. The idea that Sean's liked it rough since his very first time is hot enough, and the mental image that goes with it doesn't hurt either.

Sean nibbles the side of Bill's neck. "You like that idea?" he murmurs. "I used to bite my lips swollen trying not to yell." He grins. "I never wanted to yell because I never wanted them to stop. I was afraid if they knew they were hurting me they'd stop."

"Fuck," Bill groans. "Yeah I like that idea and I like the idea of you doing everything you could to keep from yelling." He leans in and kisses Sean hard, gripping Sean's ass and squeezing it. "Bed," he says hoarsely, after the kiss. "And you can yell all you like."

Sean grins. "What about you?" he asks as he heads for the bedroom. "Did you like doing it rough? Did you ever want to hear the lads you were fucking yell for you?" He strips his shirt off and kicks out of his shoes, getting his socks off while he's at it.

"Not at first," Bill says, pulling off his own clothes as fast as he can. "But that first guy was a pretty enthusiastic bottom, so...." He shakes his head at his own naivete. "By the time it was mostly me on top, I knew I liked fucking guys hard. The real kink came later."

"I had one kinky girlfriend before I was thirty. Didn't even know there was a word for what we were doing at the time." Sean finishes undressing and climbs into bed, stretching out on his back. "Then it was years before I did anything serious."

Moving onto the bed, Bill stretches out over Sean, bending to kiss him hard. "I was a sophomore in college when I went to my first leather bar," he says, marveling at their differences. "I earned my leathers less that three months before I got my degree." _Wish I'd met you in a bar back then,_ he thinks, and he's so startled by the thought that he blinks a little before bending to kiss Sean again, one hand sliding up outside of Sean's thigh to his hip.

Sean doesn't worry about talking any more, then; he kisses back and spreads his legs, wrapping both arms around Bill's back and pulling him close. _Feels so good,_ he thinks. In a way, that's a relief -- they can still have good sex out-of-role. _Who are you kidding, Bean? You'd take him any way you could get him._

There's something almost funny about flailing for the lube while kissing Sean like a horny teenager, and Bill has to break the kiss just so he can get a breath. "Want you," he says, flipping the cap open and trying to get his fingers slick while his other hand still rests on Sean's hip. "You smell so fucking good," he adds, licking Sean's neck and tasting salt.

"So do you," Sean pants, grinning as he reaches down to pull his knees up. "It's going to feel fucking great having you in me." Everything already feels good; Sean's half-giddy, and he's not entirely sure why. "Come on..."

"Pushy damn bottom," Bill says, grinning as he pushes his fingers into Sean. "I know your kind," he adds, stretching Sean open while he nuzzles at Sean's neck.

"Oh God," Sean pants, head tilting back. "So long as being pushy doesn't mean I don't get fucked..."

"Are you kidding?" Bill says, deciding that he's done enough to get Sean ready. Guiding his cock into position, he pushes in steadily. "Just means you're gonna get fucked hard, which I'm sure you'll hate."

"Jesus," Sean groans, trying to stay as open as he can. "Hope you meant it when you said I could yell..."

"I hope to God you yell," Bill says, stopping once he's buried in Sean. "Fucking you, no matter what the circumstances, is fucking great," he says, going up on his elbows and looking down at Sean. "Drives me crazy." When he starts up, he stays to a steady, hard rhythm, trying with each thrust, to go as deeply into Sean as he can.

"Fucking... _yes_," Sean pants, wrapping his legs around Bill's thighs and tugging him as close as he can manage. "So fucking good--" _Master_, he's thinking, but that's not quite right when they're out of role. "_Fuck_, please... harder?"

"Fuck yeah," Bill growls. "Pound you into the goddamned mattress...." He speeds up then, pulling back and pushing in as hard as he can. Kink is important, and the D/s side of their relationship is just about perfect, but there's something good about doing it like this too. Something good about being a pair of lovers who just fall into bed because they're both so hot for the other.

Sean curls his fingers around Bill's shoulders and just holds on. He's growling more than yelling, but he knows Bill can get him to a point where he needs to yell, and he's ready for that. "So good," he pants, and this time it's _Bill_ that he doesn't quite say.

"God yeah," Bill says, his voice husky. "Fuck ... Sean ... so fucking good ... being in you." He bends and kisses Sean quickly, biting at his lips a little and then turning to nuzzle at his neck again. "Love fucking you...."

Sean's heart stops for half a second; at first he'd thought Bill was saying _Love you_, and he wasn't sure what he would have done if Bill had. Hearing his name off Bill's lips always gives him a jolt, though, and he wraps an arm around Bill's neck, holding him there. "Fucking perfect," he breathes. "You feel so fucking perfect in me."

"Gonna yell for me then?" Bill gasps out, changing his angle a little. "Gonna let me know how much you like it?"

The fact that it's not an order somehow makes Sean want to do it that much more. "Yes," he growls, shoving up against Bill's thrusts. "Christ, Bill, I fucking love it--" And he does yell, then, something wordless that doesn't try to hide how it feels being fucked this hard. It hurts like hell, and he loves it.

"Yeah," Bill growls and then he's yelling too, matching Sean as he drives into Sean over and over. This is good, it's fucking good, maybe even better than sex out of role has ever been, but that's not something Bill is really ready to think about. In fact, given the way Sean is yelling and thrashing under him, he's perfectly willing to not think about anything at all.

Out of role or not, though, it goes against instinct to come without asking for permission. "Close," Sean grits out, putting his teeth together as he realizes just *how* close. "Close -- please..."

"Go on," Bill says, dropping his hand between them. "Wanna feel your ass go tight around my cock," he manages to add, knowing that Sean seems to like it when Bill talks dirty. "Wanna feel you come when I'm fucking you blind."

That's all Sean needed. He holds on tight and closes his eyes, shouting out Bill's name when he comes.

That's what does it; although it's damn good to feel Sean go so damn tight around him, hearing his name like that is too much for Bill. With a wordless yell, he drives into Sean once more, gripping Sean's hips tightly as he comes hard enough to leave him utterly breathless.

Lying there with Bill as both of them catch their breath, Sean ends up thinking it again. _I love you._ He doesn't need to say it --he's already said it -- but it goes through his mind as their breaths grow quiet. He runs his fingers through Bill's hair, feeling warm and content, and absurd as it probably is, just a little protective. _There's nothing to be afraid of with us,_ he thinks. _What we have is so damned good._

"Mmmm...." Bill rumbles, moving just enough so that he's only partially on Sean. "'S nice. It's good here with you like this," he murmurs, hoping he doesn't sound to sappy. _This man told you he loves you last night. The least you can do is let him know how much you like being with him._

 

"Mmhm," Sean murmurs, tilting his head so he can kiss Bill's throat. "Good having you here," he says softly as he wraps an arm around Bill's waist.

For quite a while Bill's more than happy to remain half on Sean like this, breathing in the smell of sweat, dirt and sex that would be enough to get him hard again if he were half his age. "Well that went better than yesterday evening did," he says, smiling at Sean. "How are you feeling?"

"Every bit as smug as you sound," Sean says, grinning back. "We're pretty damned good either way, aren't we?"

"Seem to be," Bill says, stretching. "Got something for you today."

"Oh?" Sean's eyebrows go up, and he rolls to the side so he can stretch, too. "Something for Sean or something for your boy?"

"Something for my boy," Bill replies. "I have a few ideas for Sean but I have to do a little more shopping. Actually I have to do more for my boy as well but I got something that will do until then."

Sean blinks, trying to sort through all that. What he does manage to make sense of implies that he ought to be on his knees, and he's feeling well-fucked and happy, so going down isn't difficult at all. He wiggles free from Bill and kneels up at the foot of the bed. "Your boy's ready whenever you want him, Master," he murmurs.

"Good boy," Bill says, getting up from the bed. He has to call on all of his acting skills to keep from smirking as he heads into the other room to fetch the shopping bag from the jewelry store he found during his day in the various market areas of the city.

"Here," he says, deliberately handing the wrong box down to Sean.

Sean opens the box and stares at the necklace. He's sure Bill wouldn't expect him to wear that in public -- God, it's _huge_, and it has bloody flowers and bells on it -- but maybe for some kind of roleplay fantasy thing... "I, ah... Master's having harem fantasies?" he asks, eyebrows shooting up.

"And if I have?" Bill asks, but then the expression on Sean's face is too much and he cracks up. "Not fucking likely; I don't go for the harem boy types. That's for my niece Caitlyn."

For a minute Sean thinks Bill means his niece is into harem boys; then he realizes the _necklace_ is for Caitlyn. "Jesus Christ, Master, you scared your slave," Sean says, laughing too. "I wasn't sure _what_ you had in mind..."

"Yeah," Bill says, still snickering. "I'm a jerk that way sometimes." He takes the box from Sean and then hands over the real one. "This is what I got for you and if you don't like it, we'll figure out something else."

Sean gives Bill a suspicious look before opening the new box -- but as soon as he opens it, he lets his breath out and says, "Oh..." It's beautiful, a heavy thick rope-type chain, silver, and it's the sort of thing he can wear in public without having anyone ask the wrong questions. "I love it, Master," he says softly.

"Good," Bill says. "It's a bit ostentatious, but then again, the jewelry here tends to be." He gets off the bed in order to stand in front of Sean. "Are you ready to wear this now, boy?"

"Yes, Master, I'm quite ready," Sean says softly, tilting his chin up so Bill can get at his neck. _He's so good to me._

Bill puts the necklace on Sean, hooking it securely in the back and tugging on it a little to make sure it will stay put. "You can take this off when you get on set," he says, keeping his fingers hooked in the necklace as he speaks. "Or you can have me take it off when you leave. Once it's off, I'll be the one to put it back on you when you're ready to be in role again."

"Yes, Master," Sean says softly. "I'd like to have you put it back on me when it's time to be your slave again." It'd be a very good way of getting his head in the right place, he realizes; a little bit of routine, a little bit of ritual. It's a very good thought.


End file.
